We will promote emerging diabetes projects and future scientific leaders by funding young investigators, established investigators new to the field and innovative early projects by proven diabetes investigators. We will disseminate information through established networks, listserves, and websites. We will continue to leverage institutional support, infrastructure, and technologies; as well as synergize with other institutional training and research programs. We will intersect with and promote our program CORE facilities to facilitate multi-disciplinary, collaborative, and translational diabetes research. In addition, we will survey awardees for suggestions and improvements to the P&F process.